


In Our Arms

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batman Needs a Robin, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne loves reader, Comfort, Crying, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Minor Angst, Nightmare, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Reader Helps Batfamily (DCU), Reader is a Batfamily Member (DCU), Reader is a cop, Scars, Showers, batmom, husband and wife, sweet family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Little Grayson has a nightmare and needs comfort from his adopted parents
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Kudos: 21





	In Our Arms

Bruce's P. O. V 

After patrol with, Robin. I sat on the chair in the Bat-cave. I hold my adopted son Grayson in my arms. His knee-pits on my left arm and head resting on my right arm. In his uniform without his mask. I type on the keyboard reviewing files. Grayson, held a Rubik's Cube trying to solve it. It's been 2 weeks... I offered to help him though he says he wants to accomplish something on his own. His denial only made me proud of him. I dread the day he will grow up and leave us. Y/N, Alfred and Dick all helped me in their own way heal my trauma. He yawns blinking three times. I lower my hands from the keyboard and stand holding him. I remember the night Y/N and I brought him into our home. His rebellion was worse for the first year. Though we understood why. I rebelled to, Alfred in my youth. I still have regrets of things I've said to him. He stayed with me and raised me, as his own. When, Grayson realized the unconditional love we had for him. He began to show his true self and love of life. I struggled learning to be a father to him. Though, Y/N helped me through it. She's my angel. My savior. Her love conquered my unwillingness to allow her in. She helps me through my struggles and in return I show her how much I love her. It will never be enough, she deserves so much more. Grayson, lifts his head slightly 

"I'm not sleepy" Grayson tiredly said as he yawns 

I ignored his statement going into the Manor. I step into his bedroom. His breathing and eye's shut showing evidence that he is falling into a deep asleep. I move his blue colored blanket with his sheet. I lay him down. I take his little gloves off, following his shoes, cape and gear. I then finally lay the covers on my son. I am grateful that, Grayson is able to be a happy child and not bitter like I was. I give my wife credit for that. He yawns with his eyes remaining shut. 

"night, Dad" he mumbled 

My heart melts. He didn't often call me 'dad' though the moments were often ones that I wished he did not endure. When he was injected with fear toxin from, Scarecrow. When I am injured from patrol and he refuses to leave my side. When he feels vulnerable. Each moment he says that word. I remember perfectly. I gently rub his forehead and step out of the room. I step into my bedroom. I instantly feel disappointment upon seeing a empty bed. On the right side of the bed next to the nightstand is our shared bathroom. I hear the shower. Dammit. She was supposed to be in bed by now. At least she is home. I recall the our last moment together. Robin and I were together as always on patrol. We were dealing with black-mask and his men. When Gotham PD came. My heart had stopped, I saw her. Only her. She always took my breath away. With every movement, every word and every touch. I wanted to grab her shoulders and kiss her. Then take her away. I step into the bathroom and strip down. I step into the shower. I see my wife. She turns giving a soft smile to me, with tired eyes. I smiled and finally kissed her soothing lips. We part too soon she rests her head in the crook of my neck. She wrapped her comforting arms around my neck. I hold her tightly kissing her neck. I feel her soft kiss my shoulder. I look down to her back up to her shoulders at, her scars. With every scar is a memory of almost losing my soul mate. Though it also reminds me of remarkable she is. I kiss her forehead. I lean my head under the shower head still in my wife's embrace. 

"I missed this" she mumbled 

I move my arm across her shoulder and kiss her cheek. We lock eyes with smiles on our faces. 

"how's my baby bird" she asked softly 

"sound asleep without a scratch" I answered with gratefulness in my tone 

She hummed enthusiastically lightly squeezing me tighter "good both my boys are OK"

I lean over and turn the water off. We both step out of the bathroom drying off. I put on my boxers watching, Y/N dress into her nightgown. We both move the covers and lay in the bed with each other... I hear small footsteps walking in the hall. Grayson's, awake. Nightmare? Perhaps. I then hear my door carefully opening. I hear his small footsteps come to the bed. My eye's remain shut hoping he'll go back to sleep in his own room. I feel his small hand rub my arm. 

"dad.. B.. Bruce... B... Bruce... B" he softly said 

"Grayson, go to bed" I demanded

I open my eye's feeling movement from my wife. I open my eye's seeing Y/N, yawn and stretch. She turned the lamp on. Dammit. No morning love making. She leaned on her elbows and looks at the clock. She then looks to, Dick. I sigh grunting in frustration. Y/N, pinched me with a, irritated look upon her face. I squint my eye's at her in irritation. She always puts me in my place. I hate it. Though I love her, too much to have it ant other way. I look at, Grayson. His shoulders slouching, eye's puffed up and lips trembling. 

"Dick, kiddo it's 3 o'clock in the morning" she placed her palm over her mouth and yawned "are you ok?" 

"I c-can't sleep" he said with a uneasy and brittle tone, nightmare. My heart drops. 

Y/N, pats her hand between us offering to let him sleep with us.

"come on, boy wonder you can sleep with us" she sleepily said 

"try to remain still, Grayson" I added knowing he often times, will toss and turn to try to get comfortable 

Dick, yawned nodding. Dick, crawled between Y/N and I getting under the covers. He leans his back up against, Y/N and rested his head on her arm. He firmly wrapped his arm around the crook of my arm. His breaths still swift from fear of whatever scared him in his dream. Y/N, kisses his temple and then soothingly ran her fingers through his hair. He began to stutter struggling to contain his emotions. 

"shh, you're safe son" she kisses his head "we're here, baby bird. It's not real. You know we love you" she whispers 

His breathing begins to calm down. I look at them, Y/N's eye's shut and Grayson sleeping soundly. Y/N, became a mother to the Grayson so naturally. They look peaceful warming my heart. I lean over and kiss Y/N's cheek. She softly smiled. I move my free hand under her face. She lays her head on my arm. I gently smiled and rub her back soothingly with other arm still in Grayson's grasp.


End file.
